Toy Story
Toy Story is a 1995 American computer-animated buddy comedy movie produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The feature film directorial debut of John Lasseter, it was the first entirely computer-animated feature film, as well as the first feature film from Pixar. The screenplay was written by Joss Whedon, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen, and Alec Sokolow from a story by Lasseter, Stanton, Pete Docter, and Joe Ranft. The film features music by Randy Newman, and was executive-produced by Steve Jobs and Edwin Catmull. It features the voices of Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Don Rickles, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, Jim Varney, Annie Potts, R. Lee Ermey, John Morris, Laurie Metcalf, and Erik von Detten. Taking place in a world where anthropomorphic toys come to life when humans are not present, the plot focuses on the relationship between an old-fashioned pull-string cowboy doll named Woody and an astronaut action figure, Buzz Lightyear, as they evolve from rivals competing for the affections of their owner Andy Davis, to friends who work together to be reunited with him after being separated. Following the success of Pixar's 1988 short film Tin Toy, the company was approached by Disney to produce a computer-animated feature film, told from a small toy's perspective. Lasseter, Stanton, and Docter wrote early story treatments, which were rejected by Disney, who wanted the film's tone to be "edgier". After several disastrous story reels, production was halted and the script was rewritten to better reflect the tone and theme Pixar desired: "toys deeply want children to play with them, and ... this desire drives their hopes, fears, and actions". The studio, then consisting of a relatively small number of employees, produced the film under only minor financial constraints. Toy Story premiered at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, California, on November 19, 1995, and was released in North America on November 22, 1995. It was the highest-grossing film during its opening weekend, eventually earning over $362 million at the worldwide box office. It was acclaimed by critics and audiences, who praised the technical innovation of the 3D animation, the wit and thematic sophistication of the screenplay, the musical score, and the voice performances of Hanks and Allen; it is considered by many to be one of the best animated films ever made. The film received three Academy Award nominations, including Best Original Screenplay, Best Original Song for "You've Got a Friend in Me", and Best Original Score, as well as winning a Special Achievement Academy Award. In 2005, its first year of eligibility, it was inducted into the National Film Registry for being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant". In addition to home media and theatrical re-releases, Toy Story-inspired material includes: toys, video games, theme park attractions, spin-offs, merchandise, and three sequels — Toy Story 2 (1999), Toy Story 3 (2010) and Toy Story 4 (2019) — all of which also garnered massive commercial success and critical acclaim. A spin-off TV series called Buzz Lightyear of Star Command aired from 2000 to 2001, starting with a direct-to-video film, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. Profile *'Title:' Toy Story *'Genre:' Family/Animation *'Directed by:' John Lasseter *'Produced by:' Bonnie Arnold, Ralph Guggenheim *'Executive Producers:' Edwin Catmull, Steve Jobs *'Country:' USA *'Release date(s):' November 22, 1995 *'Running time:' 81 minutes *'Language:' English *'Australian Rating:' G *'Budget:' $30 million *'Total Worldwide Box Office Gross:' $363,007,140 *'Followed by:' A Bug's Life (1998) Plot In a world where toys are living things but pretend to be lifeless when humans are present, a group of toys, owned by a boy named Andy Davis, are caught off-guard when his birthday party is moved up a week, as his family (including his mother and infant sister Molly) is preparing to move the following week. Andy's toys – including Bo Peep, Mr. Potato Head, Rex the dinosaur, Hamm the piggy bank and Slinky Dog – fear they will be replaced by new toys that Andy receives during the party. To ease the situation, Sheriff Woody – the toys' leader and Andy's favorite toy – sends out army men, led by Sarge, to spy on the party and report the gift arrivals to the other toys via baby monitors. The toys are relieved when the party appears to end without any of them being supplanted by newer toys, but then Andy receives a surprise gift – a Buzz Lightyear action figure, who thinks he is a real space ranger who has crash landed on a strange planet. Buzz quickly impresses the other toys with his various features, and Andy begins to favor him, making Woody feel rejected compared to the newer, sleeker and more advanced Buzz. Two days before the move, Andy's mother tells him that he can only bring one toy to a family outing at the Pizza Planet restaurant. Knowing that Andy will choose Buzz, Woody attempts to trap Buzz behind a desk but ends up knocking him out of the window, causing most of the other toys (except Slinky and Bo) to accuse Woody of "murdering" Buzz out of jealousy. Before they can exact revenge, Andy arrives and takes Woody after failing to find Buzz. When the family stops for gas, Woody finds that Buzz has hitched a ride on their van. The two fight, but fall out of the van in the process and the family drives away, stranding them. They manage to reach Pizza Planet by hitching a ride on a delivery truck. Buzz, still believing he is a real space ranger despite Woody's attempts to convince him otherwise, gets them stuck in a crane game full of alien toys, where they are retrieved by Andy's sadistic, toy-destroying neighbor, Sid Phillips. At Sid's house, the two watch in horror as Sid tricks his sister, Hannah into thinking that her doll is sick and replaces the head with that of a pterodactyl. Buzz then sees a television commercial for a Buzz Lightyear action figure, and after failing in an attempt to fly out a window and breaking his arm in the process, realizes he is just a toy and becomes despondent. Woody attempts to signal Andy's toys for help, but they misunderstand his gesture and ignore him. Sid's mutant toys fix Buzz's arm, and Woody restores Buzz's confidence by telling him about the joy he can bring to Andy as a toy. The next morning, as Sid is about to launch Buzz on a firework rocket, Woody and the mutant toys come to life in front of Sid, terrifying him into agreeing to no longer mistreat toys. Woody bids the mutant toys farewell and escapes with Buzz only to see Andy and his family departing for their new home. Characters Introduced in Toy Story (1995) Andy's toys Andy Davis owns various toys who would also appear in later films. In Toy Story 3, Andy's remaining toys are donated to Bonnie. Sheriff Woody Voiced by: * Tom Hanks (films, shorts, and specials) * Jim Hanks (video games, Lamp Life, and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) Sheriff Woody is a 1950s pullstring cowboy doll, and Andy's favorite toy. Appearing in all four Toy Story films, he usually acts as the leader of Andy's toy group. His rivalry with Buzz forms the basis of the first film's plot. In Toy Story 2, he is stolen at a yard sale by a toy collector named Al, causing the other toys to embark on a rescue mission. In the film, it is stated that he was the star of a television series titled Woody's Roundup. In Toy Story 3, he and the other toys are donated to a daycare center and must race to get home before Andy leaves for college; he later gets himself and the other toys passed on to Bonnie. In Toy Story 4, he joins Bo Peep in traveling with his new family and Forky. They also helped lost toys find owners and save Forky from running away. Buzz Lightyear Voiced by: * Tim Allen (films, shorts, and specials, English) * Patrick Warburton (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Javier Fernandez-Peña (Spanish) Buzz Lightyear is a modern-day "Space Ranger" action figure, and wears a green and white space suit with various features such as retractable wings and transparent air helmet, a laser "weapon", and various sound effects. In the films, he acts as Woody's second-in-command. In Toy Story, he begins the series believing he is a real Space Ranger (the other toys are aware that they are toys) and develops a rivalry with Woody, who resents him for getting more attention as the newcomer. His catchphrase is "To Infinity and Beyond!". During the film, he comes to realize that he is just a toy, and eventually becomes good friends with Woody. He is extremely loyal to his friends. In Toy Story 2, Buzz—with Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex, and Slinky—goes to save Woody from Al, where he gets stuck in the Buzz Lightyear aisle in Al's Toy Barn by another Buzz and finds out for himself what he was really like. In Toy Story 3, a relationship begins to develop between Buzz and Jessie. He is particularly open with his affection when switched to "Spanish mode". A 65-episode television series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, aired from 2000 to 2001, featuring Buzz as a real Space Ranger. Bo Peep Voiced by Annie Potts (Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 4) Bo Peep is a porcelain figurine who serves as Woody's romantic interest. Bo Peep, inspired by the nursery rhyme "Little Bo-Peep", is a sweet-natured shepherdess accompanied by a single figure with three heads to resemble three sheep. In the first film, she and her sheep are detachable components of Molly's bedside lamp. In Andy's games of imaginative play, Bo Peep is used as the damsel-in-distress of the stories, and she is depicted as gentle, ladylike, and kindhearted. After being given away prior to the events of Toy Story 3, Bo Peep returns with a major role in Toy Story 4. The film focuses on her relationship with Woody and she has a different philosophy on what it means to be a toy. Bo Peep now wears her skirt as a cape, and her frills have been flattened out. She also wears a white bandage to fix her broken right arm and a purple bandage to fix her broken left hand. Mr. Potato Head Voiced by Don Rickles Mr. Potato Head (also referred to as Potato Head) is a sarcastic, Brooklyn-accented doll based on the real-life Mr. Potato Head toy. His design allows him to detach parts from his body and he has a compartment on his lower back to store extra appendages. He retains control over his parts even if they are several meters away from his body. While this attribute is mostly used for comedic effect, it does have its uses, particularly in the second and third films. His wife is Mrs. Potato Head, and they become the adoptive parents to a trio of Aliens in the second film. In the opening scenes of the first and third films, he is described by Andy as the outlaw One-Eyed Bart. Mr. Potato Head appears in the four main Toy Story movies. His voice actor, Don Rickles, had signed on for the fourth film, but died in 2017, before recording any lines. Rickles' family contacted the filmmakers and asked if there was a way to include his old vocal recordings in the film. The filmmakers went through 25 years of Rickles' unused Mr. Potato Head recordings – from the previous three films, the Disney theme parks, and the Toy Story video games – to use as the character's lines for the fourth film. According to director Josh Cooley, an editorial team "logged every word, every cough, every hum, just so we'd know what we had". Cooley worked with the film's screenwriters, Andrew Stanton and Stephany Folsom, to write general lines for the character, and then looked through the database of archived recordings to find a suitable dialogue match. Mr. Potato Head has four lines in the film. Potato Head also appears in the theatrical short films Hawaiian Vacation, Small Fry, and Partysaurus Rex, and appears in Toy Story of Terror! and Toy Story That Time Forgot. He is seen as an interactive Audio-Animatronic at Toy Story Midway Mania!. Slinky Dog Slinky Slinky Dog (section)}} Voiced by: * Jim Varney (1995-2000) * Blake Clark (2010–present) Slinky Dog (usually called just Slinky or sometimes Slink) is a toy dachshund with a metal Slinky for a body, who speaks with a southern accent. Slinky's head, feet, and tail are plastic; he has a green collar. Slinky Dog was partially redesigned for the film by Pixar artist Bud Luckey to make him more appealing as an animated character. In the opening scenes of the first and third films, Slinky is described by Andy as One-Eyed Bart's "attack dog with a built-in force field". Slinky Dog appears in Toy Story and Toy Story 2, voiced by Jim Varney. In Toy Story 3, Slinky was re-cast due to Varney's death, and was voiced by Blake Clark. His catchphrase, said in all four films, is "Golly bob-howdy!". Slinky reappears in the short film Hawaiian Vacation, in which he acts as a hotel porter as part of Ken and Barbie's Hawaiian adventures. He also appears in Small Fry and Partysaurus Rex. He does not speak in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, silently appearing along with Jessie in one scene. A ride, Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin, opened at several Disney theme parks beginning in 2010. Slinky Dog Dash, a steel roller coaster themed to Slinky Dog, opened at Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World Resort, on June 30, 2018. Rex Voiced by: * Wallace Shawn (primary voice actor) * Earl Boen (Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue) Rex is an excitable large, green, plastic Tyrannosaurus rex. Rex suffers from anxiety, an inferiority complex and the concern that he is not scary enough. Although Rex is a toy dinosaur, he dislikes confrontation and is sensitive in nature. He is among the largest of Andy's toys. In the opening scenes of the first and third films, he is described by Andy as Woody's "dinosaur who eats force field dogs", in reference to Slinky Dog. Rex is voiced by Earl Boen (credited as "Earl Bowen") in the video game Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue (1999). Rex appears in each of the Toy Story movies. He appears in an outtake of Monsters, Inc. where he waits at a crosswalk with the film's characters Sulley and Mike. Rex reappears in the theatrical short films Hawaiian Vacation, Small Fry, Partysaurus Rex and in the TV specials Toy Story of Terror!, and Toy Story That Time Forgot. He also appears in the 2019 video game Kingdom Hearts III, with Shawn reprising his role. Hamm Voiced by: * John Ratzenberger (primary voice actor) * Andrew Stanton (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) Hamm is a wisecracking realist piggy bank with a cork in his belly in place of a stopper. He and Mr. Potato Head are friends, and are seen in the first film playing a card game, and later Battleship, which Hamm always wins. Out of all the toys, he is shown to have the most knowledge of the outside, often being familiar with various gadgets that are shown. In the second and third films, Andy describes Hamm as Evil Dr. Pork Chop. In the third film, Evil Dr. Pork Chop has a giant pig-shaped aircraft, which he uses to rescue One-Eyed Bart and One-Eyed Betty (the Potato Heads). Hamm appears in each of the Toy Story movies. He appears in the post-credit scene of Cars as part of a homage and self-parody to Ratzenberger (who voices the Mack Super-Liner in the film). Hamm also briefly appears in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, voiced by Andrew Stanton. In a 2010 television advertisement for the United States Postal Service promoting Toy Story 3, Hamm wears a postal worker's outfit while promoting the Priority Mail service; Ratzenberger is best known for his role as mailman Cliff Clavin on the long-running sitcom Cheers. Hamm also makes an appearance in Toy Story 3: The Video Game as the mayor in Toy Box mode. Hamm appears in the theatrical short films Hawaiian Vacation, Small Fry and Partysaurus Rex, and also appears in the 2019 video game Kingdom Hearts III, with Ratzenberger reprising his role. Sarge and the Bucket O Soldiers Voiced by R. Lee Ermey (Sarge; first three films) Sarge (also known as Sergeant)Credited as "Sergeant" in Toy Story and as "Sarge" in the subsequent films. is the gung-ho commander of green army men who are stored in a bucket and are known as Bucket O Soldiers. These toys play a prominent role in Toy Story and more minor roles in the next two films. They also appear in the 2019 video game Kingdom Hearts III. A ride based on the soldiers, called Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop, is located at Disney theme parks in France and Hong Kong. RC RC is Andy's remote controlled buggy. He has a green body with blue splash decals on the front. RC cannot speak, instead communicating with revving sounds, which Mr. Potato Head and the other toys can understand regardless. RC is a playable character in Toy Story Racer. RC plays a major role in Toy Story, a very minor role in Toy Story 2 and has a cameo appearance in Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4. RC Racer, a roller coaster ride at several Disney theme parks, features RC transporting riders. Andy's other toys Andy has several toys who make brief appearances as minor characters: * Rocky Gibraltar – A figure of a heavyweight wrestler. Rocky is silent and plays a minor role in the movies, but he can speak in the Disney Adventures comics and in the Disney Interactive games Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story and Toy Story Activity Center. Rocky's name and a logo on his championship belt are references to the Rock of Gibraltar. Rocky is a playable character in the Toy Story Racer video game. * – An Etch A Sketch who can draw various images quickly and accurately. In the first film, it sketches a hangman's noose and shows it to Woody after the toys revolt against him for knocking Buzz out of a window. In the second film, it helps the other toys by initially sketching portraits of Woody's kidnapper and later sketching a map showing the location of Al's Toy Barn. It appears in Toy Story 3 only through footage of Andy as a young boy. It is stated by Woody that Etch was among other toys of Andy's who went on to new owners. * Lenny (voiced by Joe Ranft) – A pair of wind up binoculars used by the other toys to get a better view during various situations in the first two films. He does not speak in Toy Story 2, unlike the first film. He is a playable character in the Toy Story Racer video game. He also appears in Toy Story 3 through home video footage from when Andy was young. * The Magic 8-Ball makes brief appearances in the first three films. In the first film, Woody asked the ball if Andy would pick him instead of Buzz Lightyear to take along with him to Pizza Planet, but the ball's reply was "Don't Count On It", making Woody upset. Woody shoves the ball away, and it falls behind a desk. The ball is donated to Sunnyside daycare in the third film. * Mr. Mike – A toy tape recorder who helped Woody amplify his voice during a toy meeting with his attached microphone. At the end of Toy Story 2, Wheezy uses him as a karaoke machine. * Mr. Shark – A blue squeak-toy shark who appears in the first two films. In the first film, he steals Woody's hat and imitates him before Woody takes his hat back. In Toy Story 2, he is used as one of the death traps during Andy's playtime. At the end of the film, he repairs Wheezy by finding him an extra squeaker. * – A toy with a built-in keyboard who speaks words that are typed in. He makes brief appearances in the first two films, and it is stated that he has held toy seminars on topics such as "plastic corrosion awareness" and "what to do if you or part of you is swallowed." In Toy Story 2, Buzz uses him to help figure out the identity of the man who stole Woody from the yard sale. He does not appear in Toy Story 3. * Robot – A robot toy. In Toy Story, he stands on his head for Buzz to run on his treads like a treadmill. In Toy Story 2, he assists Buzz in making sure all of Andy's toys are accounted for once they learn of a yard sale. He is not seen again until the end of the film when he watches Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me". He only appears in Toy Story 3 through old home videos near the beginning of the film. * Snake – A green and purple snake toy who communicates through hissing. It has brief appearances in the first two films, and only appears at the beginning of Toy Story 3 through old home videos. * Troikas – A set of five non-talking egg-shaped toys that appear in Toy Story and Toy Story 2. They are various sizes, with one being able to fit inside another, like Matryoshka dolls. * A troll doll with pink hair and a blue bathing suit appears in the first two films. In the first film, it became fascinated with Buzz and is also seen lifting weights with him. In Toy Story 2, it is seen alongside Bo Peep, helping search for Woody's hat before Andy takes him along to a summer camp. It briefly appears in Toy Story 3 through old home videos of Andy as a child. A group of Troll dolls also appears in the third film's opening sequence, in which they are portrayed as orphans on a runaway train during Andy's playtime. * Barrel of Monkeys – A barrel used to contain red monkeys, whose arms connect to each other. In a brief appearance, the monkeys are lowered by Andy's other toys out of the bedroom window in an attempt to retrieve Buzz, but the plan fails as there are not enough monkeys. They make brief appearances in the next two films during Andy's playtime. A Barrel of Monkeys is also briefly featured as one of Bonnie's toys in the short film Hawaiian Vacation. Davis family Andy Davis Voiced by: * John Morris (all four films) * Charlie Bright (young Andy in Toy Story 3) * Jack McGraw (young Andy in Toy Story 4) Andy Davis is the owner of Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear and the other toys in the first three films. He lives with his mother and younger sister Molly until the third film, when he goes to college after turning 17. His father is never seen or mentioned in any of the films, leaving any whereabouts of him unknown. In Toy Story 2, Andy's mother calls Woody "an old family toy" and Prospector calls him a hand-me-down toy. John Lasseter said "we always thought" that Woody was "kind of a hand-me-down" to Andy from his father. According to Toy Story producer Ralph Guggenheim in a December 1995 Animation Magazine article, John Lasseter and the story team for Toy Story reviewed the names of Pixar employees' children, looking for the right name for Woody's owner. Davis was ultimately named after and based on Andy Luckey, the son of animator Bud Luckey, Pixar's fifth employee and the creator of Woody. The physical appearance of Andy differs slightly between each of the films due to advances in animation technology. Mrs. Davis Voiced by Laurie Metcalf Mrs. DavisCredited as "Mrs. Davis" in Toy Story and as "Andy's mom" in the subsequent films. is Andy and Molly's mother. In the first film, she has brown hair and she ties it into a ponytail. In the other two films, her physical appearance is noticeably different and instead of brown, she has blonde hair and leaves it down. Mrs. Davis is presented as a loving mother to Andy and Molly, but is a major (though indirect) threat to the toys. Mrs. Davis' actions regarding the toys sets the plot in motion in all three films, though they are not malicious. In the first film, she purchases a Buzz Lightyear toy for Andy on his birthday, prompting the rivalry between Buzz and Woody which leads to them being lost and forced to find their way home. In the second film, she puts Wheezy up for sale at a yard sale, prompting Woody's rescue attempt where he is subsequently stolen by Al. In the third film, she tells Andy to clean out his room before going to college and mistakenly throws away the toys Andy planned to put in the attic. Despite this, in the second film, she is very protective of Woody, describing him as an old family toy. At the end of the third film, she breaks down and weeps at the departure of her son, but Andy reassures her that she will always be with him even if they are apart. This moment between mother and son plays a major factor in Woody deciding to have Andy donate his toys to Bonnie, thus giving them a new lease on their lives. In 2014, blogger Jon Negroni theorized that Mrs. Davis is Jessie's original owner, Emily, based on the flashback sequence of Jessie and Emily from Toy Story 2. The sequence shows Emily as a child in the 1960s, which is when Mrs. Davis would have been a child. The sequence also shows that the cowboy hat that Emily had is very similar to Andy's hat but with an additional white lace area, and Emily's hair was brown, just like Mrs. Davis's hair in the first film. However while sharing the same colour, the hats are in fact different shapes reflecting the hats worn by their favourite toy (Andy's being a teardrop shape like Woody's and Emily's being circular like Jessie's). Molly Davis Voiced by: * Hannah Unkrich (Toy Story 2 and archived footage in Toy Story 3) * Bea Miller (Toy Story 3) * Uncredited actress (Toy Story 4) Molly Davis is Andy's younger sister, seen as an infant in the first film, a toddler in the second film, and as a preteen in the third film. Andy uses her crib as a town jail during playtime at the beginning of the first film, showing they share a room. When the family moves later in the film, Andy and Molly get separate rooms, though Molly has plans to move into Andy's room once he leaves for college. In the first film, she slobbers on Mr. Potato Head and throws him from the crib, causing his parts to scatter and earning her the nickname "Princess Drool" from him. At the end of the film, she receives a Mrs. Potato Head toy for Christmas. In Toy Story 3, she also owned a Barbie doll, which she donates to the daycare center as she was less interested in dolls and toys by that time. In Toy Story 2, young Molly was voiced by co-director Lee Unkrich's daughter, Hannah Unkrich. He later re-used the recordings of his daughter to portray young Molly during old home video scenes at the beginning of Toy Story 3. Phillips family Sid Phillips Voiced by Erik von Detten Sid Phillips is Andy's neighbor until Andy moves, but it is unknown if he and Andy know each other. Sid is known for torturing and destroying toys. Many of his toys are either destroyed, have missing pieces, or replaced with parts from other toys. He is also shown tormenting his sister, Hannah, and destroying her toys, such as by blowing them up, burning them or decapitating them. He also enjoys skateboarding, and his shirt depicts a skull that would later be used as the logo for Zero Skateboards. The toys mention that he was consistently kicked out of summer camp; and in the audio commentary on the tenth anniversary DVD, the directors mention that he is a bully but also the "most creative character in the movie". His parents do not make any major appearances: his mother's voice is only heard briefly several times in the film, and his father is only seen briefly asleep on a chair in front of a TV. He is the only human in the films to observe toys actually coming to life, when near the end of the first film, Woody and Sid's mutant toys decide to rescue Buzz by scaring Sid, which causes him to become frightened of toys. The last straw is Woody coming alive while Sid is holding him and telling him to "play nice". This causes Sid to panic and run back into his house screaming, and then to his room when his sister scares him with her new toy doll, Sally. Sid does not appear in the second film, although he is mentioned by Buzz during the toys' mission to rescue Woody from the toy collector Al McWhiggin. Sid also appears in the four-issue Monsters, Inc. comic mini-series produced by Boom! Comics. In the third film, Sid (now an adult) makes brief appearances in two scenes once again voiced by Erik von Detten. He is shown to be a bearded garbageman recognizable by his characteristic skull T-shirt. His only dialogue in this movie involves humming guitar riffs, and he is depicted listening to heavy metal music through a pair of large headphones. Hannah Phillips Voiced by Sarah Freeman Hannah Phillips is Sid's sweet-natured, younger sister who appears a few times in the film. Hannah has adjusted to her toys being mutilated by Sid. Most of her dolls either have different heads or altered body parts, and at the end of the film she finds enjoyment in scaring her brother after he has been horrified by Woody and the other toys. She spends most of the time during the movie playing with her altered dolls. Sid and Hannah's toys The following toys belong to Sid and Hannah. Hannah has several dolls, although some have been beheaded by Sid. During the film, one of Hannah's rag dolls, Janie, is taken by Sid, who switches her head with that of a toy Pteranodon. Hannah also has a rag doll named Sally. Sid has various mutant toys who are assembled by him from mixed pieces of several toys that belong to him and Hannah. Sid's mutant toys do not speak, but they understand Morse code. Buzz and Woody initially think that they are cannibals who are going to eat them, before they learn that the toys are actually friendly and compassionate. They fix Buzz's broken arm, Janie and the Pteranodon, and also help Woody implement his plan to save Buzz from Sid. They surround Sid as Woody tells him how much they hate being mutilated, and they all rejoice in victory after Woody frightens Sid away with his own voice. After Sid is scared by his toys, he sees Sally (Hannah's new doll and a replacement for Janie), then runs off in fright, thinking that Sally will come to life. Sid's mutant toys include: * Babyface – A one-eyed baby doll head staked on top of a spider-like body with crab-like pincers made of Erector Set pieces. Babyface is shown communicating with the other toys by banging in Morse code on the side of Sid's metal bedpost with his big claw. This method is used when he signals the other mutant toys to gather around to listen to Woody as he formulates his plan to rescue Buzz from Sid. When the mutant toys surround Sid, Babyface, suspended by Legs, lands on Sid's head, scaring him. Babyface appears in Toy Story Treats, and is a playable character in the 2001 video game Toy Story Racer. In 2010, Disney released a remote-controlled Babyface toy. * Legs – A toy fishing rod with doll legs. When Woody formulates his plan to save Buzz from Sid, he assigns Legs to partner up with Ducky. Legs opens the vent grating so she and Ducky can go to the front porch, where Legs lowers Ducky through the hole Ducky created so Ducky can swing toward the doorbell. After Ducky catches the Frog, Legs pulls both toys up to safety. Later, when the mutant toys advance on Sid, Legs lowers Babyface onto Sid's head, scaring him. Legs also appears in Toy Story Treats. * A jack-in-the-box toy with a green arm that pops out. During Woody's plan to save Buzz from Sid, the toy extends its hand to Sid's doorknob, ready to open the door when the signal comes. The hand later grabs Sid's leg when the mutant toys surround him. The toy also appears in Toy Story Treats. * Roller Bob – A jet pilot action figure, whose torso has been attached to a skateboard. After the Frog is let out of Sid's room to distract Scud, Roller Bob ferries Woody and the other mutant toys outside the house to Sid's yard. * Rock Mobile – The head of a toy insect attached on top of a small, headless human torso toy who is holding a steering wheel. This torso is attached in the head socket of a larger, muscular human torso toy that is missing its legs. * Frog – A tin wind-up frog with two different wheels instead of back legs. The Frog is also missing its left front foot. As part of Woody's plot to rescue Buzz from Sid, Woody orders, "Wind the Frog!", at which point the frog is wound up. When Ducky rings the doorbell, the Frog is let out of Sid's room, allowing Scud to chase him down the stairs and out to the front porch, where he is caught by Ducky; Legs reels both toys up to safety. * Ducky – A duck-headed Pez dispenser with a baby doll torso and plunger base. He and Legs go to the front porch via the vent, and Ducky, suspended from the porch ceiling by Legs, swings toward the doorbell until he finally activates it, giving Woody the signal to release the Frog. Ducky catches the Frog as Legs reels both toys up to safety. Additionally, Sid has a non-mutant soldier toy called , who is blown up by Sid with an explosive device. Combat Carl is Caucasian; a different character with the same name, who is African-American, appears in Toy Story of Terror! During the scene where Woody is telling Sid to play nice, other toys can be seen. these include a burnt rag doll, a pickup truck, 2 toy soldiers covered in mud and the alien that was chewed up by Scud. Scud Scud is Sid's aggressive Bull Terrier who enjoys helping his owner torture toys for fun by chewing them up to break every part for him. His viciousness is first demonstrated when Sid sets a squeeze toy Alien on his nose and commands him to maul it mercilessly. Scud is an obstacle for Woody and Buzz as they try to escape Sid's house. Later, Scud prevents Woody and Buzz from trying to reach the moving van to reunite with Andy, since he didn’t know that Sid was scared when the toys came alive. Scud chases the toys, but they escape when Scud chases them into the middle of a traffic intersection, where he is trapped by the cars as they crash while trying to avoid him. Aliens / Little Green Men Voiced by: *Jeff Pidgeon (primary voice actor) *Patrick Warburton (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) The Aliens, also known as Little Green Men in the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command television series, are a series of green, three-eyed squeaky toy aliens. They appear in all three films. In Toy Story 2, three aliens become part of Andy's toy collection and are adopted by Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head. In the third film, Mr. Potato Head refers to them as "my boys", implying that all three are male. In Toy Story, Buzz and Woody climb inside a giant rocket-shaped claw game at Pizza Planet. Inside the claw game are hundreds of squeeze toy aliens. When Buzz asks who is in charge, the Aliens say "the claw", which belongs in the machine, they say that the claw "chooses who will go and who will stay". Sid spots Buzz inside the claw game and tries to win him. Woody attempts to save Buzz and escape through the claw game's maintenance hatch, but the Aliens stop him and say that they must not fight the claw. Woody, Buzz, and an Alien get taken to Sid's house. Sid gives the Alien to his dog, Scud, who violently chews it as Woody and Buzz watch in horror. Near the end of the movie, the same Alien is seen to be intact as he walks like a zombie toward Sid, part of Woody's plan to scare him. In Toy Story 2, a trio of aliens are hanging above the dashboard in the Pizza Planet truck. Buzz groans when he sees them, remembering them from the claw game in the first film. When the toys are having trouble getting the truck to move, the aliens tell Mr. Potato Head to "use the wand of power", referring to the truck's gear lever. They nearly fall out of the window, due to the sharp turns from Buzz trying to catch Al in his car. Mr. Potato Head saves the aliens, and they are thankful to him. Throughout the rest of the movie, they frequently say "You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful," much to Potato Head's dismay. The Aliens join the quest to save Woody and mistake the entrance to the baggage area for the "Mystic Portal". Back home, the trio, along with Bullseye and Jessie, end up becoming some of Andy's toys. They say their gratefulness to Mr. Potato Head, and Mrs. Potato Head is so happy that he saved their lives, she decides they should adopt them, with the Aliens calling Mr. Potato Head "Daddy". In the opening sequence of Toy Story 3, the Aliens are portrayed by Andy as the henchmen under One-Eyed Bart and One-Eyed Betty (the Potato Heads), serving as the getaway drivers in a Chevrolet Corvette. In the present time, the trio continues to express their gratefulness to Mr. Potato Head. They are later donated to Sunnyside along with the rest of Andy's toys. In Sunnyside, the Aliens find a toy crane, which reminds them of the claw game in Pizza Planet. The Aliens get sat on and bounced on during a rough playtime with the toddlers. The toys plan to escape Sunnyside. The Aliens have to go through the playground with Woody and ride on Bullseye. They almost get caught by Big Baby because one of the Aliens falls off Bullseye and squeaks, but manage to hide inside a pail. Later when Andy's toys escape, one of the Alien's feet gets stuck in the lid of a dumpster. After Woody rescues the Alien, Lotso, who had been thrown into the bin by Big Baby, grabs Woody's feet and pulls him into the bin just as the garbage truck arrives. The toys fall into the truck, which transports them to a landfill. The Aliens are separated from the others by a bulldozer when they wander off, having spotted a crane. They are later revealed to be in control of a giant claw crane, which they used to rescue the other toys from an incinerator. Mr. Potato Head finally acknowledges them as his children, reciting their repetitive line, "You have saved our lives and we are eternally grateful." The trio are later donated to Bonnie along with Andy's other toys. The Aliens reappear in the theatrical short films Hawaiian Vacation, Small Fry and Partysaurus Rex, and the 2019 video game Kingdom Hearts III. The Aliens also have a ride at Disney theme parks called Alien Swirling Saucers. Introduced in Toy Story 2 (1999) ''Woody's Roundup'' gang Jessie Voiced by Joan Cusack Jessie is a cowgirl doll, and part of the Woody's Roundup gang. In Toy Story 2, Jessie is initially hesitant to join Woody to become one of Andy's toys. After she becomes part of the family, she is very happy. In Toy Story 3, she believes Andy threw her and the other toys out; she argues with Woody, who says Andy was actually putting them in the attic. Later in the film, Jessie becomes close with Buzz, especially when he is in Spanish mode. At the end, they dance to the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." Jessie also appears in Pixar's 2013 television special Toy Story of Terror! as the main character that saves the other toys from the toy stealer and seller at the rest stop. Bullseye Bullseye is a toy horse and is part of the Woody's Roundup collection. In the fictional Woody's Roundup television series, Bullseye is portrayed as Woody's horse. In Toy Story 2, he was very happy to finally see Woody after a long time in storage. Bullseye is shown to loathe fights as he hides in a can when Jessie jumps on Woody. He is also upset at Woody's intention to abandon the Roundup gang to return to Andy. When Woody decides to return to Andy's room, it is Bullseye's loyalty that causes Woody to try to get the other Roundup toys to join him. Unlike most of the other toys, Bullseye cannot communicate in clear speech but sounds like an actual horse and uses body language to speak. Bullseye returns in Toy Story 3 as one of the remaining toys in Andy's room. Bullseye reappears in the short films Hawaiian Vacation, Small Fry, and Partysaurus Rex. Stinky Pete the Prospector Voiced by Kelsey Grammer Stinky Pete the Prospector, commonly known as Prospector, is a prospector doll introduced in Toy Story 2. He is modeled after a character on the fictional television show, Woody's Roundup, which also includes the characters of Sheriff Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye. In the film, he is in a box designed for him to be sold in that had never been opened, making him still "mint in the box". In contrast to the character on the show, Prospector is intelligent, manipulative, and well-spoken. Prospector mentions that he had spent "a lifetime on a dime store shelf watching every other toy be sold." Prospector openly expresses his hatred for space toys like Buzz Lightyear, whom he blames for causing Woody's Roundup to be canceled after the launch of Sputnik, which made children all over America lose their interest in cowboy toys, shifting their interest to space adventures instead. According to his box, Prospector has a total of 9 sayings. In one outtake, he is seen talking to two Barbie dolls in the box, saying that he could probably get them a role in the third film; this outtake was later deleted in the 2019 home media reissue, which media outlets inferred as a result of the Me Too movement. In another outtake, Prospector suffers a bout of flatulence and says, "I guess that's why they call me Stinky Pete." Prospector appears in the Toy Box mode of Toy Story 3: The Video Game, although Grammer did not reprise the role. Al's Toy Barn The following toy characters are introduced in "Al's Toy Barn", which is a chain of toy stores advertised on television in the first two films: Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear Voiced by Tim Allen When searching for Woody at Al's Toy Barn, Buzz comes across the Buzz Lightyear aisle, including a display case labeled "New Utility Belt", which contains a newer Buzz Lightyear with a Utility Belt. He believes the original Buzz has escaped his box, and captures him inside one. He is then mistaken by Andy's toys to be the original Buzz and goes with them to rescue Woody, until he decides to join his father, Emperor Zurg. Evil Emperor Zurg Voiced by: * Andrew Stanton (Toy Story 2) * Wayne Knight (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Jess Harnell (mini-counterpart in Small Fry) Evil Emperor Zurg is a space villain action figure and Buzz Lightyear's archenemy. He has red evil eyes with neon gritting teeth, silver horns on his head, and a purple tunic with a black cape on it. He usually carries a raygun. Zurg is mentioned in the first film, but does not appear. He debuts in Toy Story 2 where he battles with Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear. Zurg claims he is the father of Buzz, in an almost word-for-word parody of a famous scene in The Empire Strikes Back. In Toy Story 3, Zurg appears briefly during a sequence in the end credits, where he is donated to Sunnyside Daycare center and greeted by the resident toys. Zurg also appears in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and its direct-to-video film Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. Zurg is a playable character in the PlayStation 3 version of Toy Story 3: The Video Game, in Toy Box Mode. In the game, he has a convertible (the ZurgsMobile) that matches his personality. Zurg's mini-counterpart is featured in the short film Small Fry. A Zurg toy appears in the 2015 live-action Disney film, Tomorrowland, in the Blast from the Past toy store. Voices *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Jim Varney as Slinky Dog *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *John Morris as Andy Davis *Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips *Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Davis *R. Lee Ermey as Sergeant *Sarah Freeman as Hannah Phillips *Penn Jillette as TV announcer *Jack Angel as Shark/Rocky Gibraltar *Spencer Aste as Soldier *Greg Berg as Damaged Soldier/Pizza Planet Guard 1 *Lisa Bradley as additional voices *Kendall Cunningham as additional voices *Debi Derryberry as Green Aliens/Pizza Planet Intercom *Cody Dorkin as additional voices *Bill Farmer as Monotone Announcer *Craig Good as Mission Control *Gregory Grudt as additional voices *Danielle Judovits as Burned Rag Doll *Sam Lasseter as additional voices *Brittany Levenbrown as additional voices *Sherry Lynn as Mom *Scott McAfee as additional voices *Mickie McGowan as Sid's Mom *Ryan O'Donohue as Kid *Jeff Pidgeon as Green Aliens/Robot/Mr. Spell *Patrick Pinney as Pizza Delivery Guy/Angry Driver 2 *Phil Proctor as Bowling Announcer/Pizza Planet Guard 2 *Jan Rabson as Gas Station Attendant/Mr. Mike *Joe Ranft as Lenny the Binoculars *Andrew Stanton as Commercial Chorus *Shane Sweet as additional voices *Frank Welker as Scud Production Development Writing Casting Katzenberg gave approval for the script on January 19, 1993, at which point voice casting could begin. Lasseter always wanted Tom Hanks to play the character of Woody. Lasseter claimed Hanks "has the ability to take emotions and make them appealing. Even if the character, like the one in A League of Their Own, is down-and-out and despicable." Paul Newman, who subsequently accepted the role of Doc Hudson in another Pixar film Cars, was considered for the role of Woody. Billy Crystal was approached to play Buzz, but turned down the role, which he later regretted, and subsequently accepted the role of Mike Wazowski in another Pixar film, Monsters, Inc.. In addition to Crystal, Bill Murray, Chevy Chase and Jim Carrey were also considered for Buzz. Lasseter took the role to Tim Allen, who was appearing in Disney's Home Improvement, and he accepted. Crystal would later state in an interview that he wouldn't have been right as Buzz and that Allen was "fantastic" in the role. To gauge how an actor's voice would fit with a character, Lasseter borrowed a common Disney technique: animate a vocal monolog from a well-established actor to meld the actor's voice with the appearance or actions of the animated character. This early test footage, using Hanks' voice from Turner & Hooch, convinced Hanks to sign on to the film. Toy Story was both Hanks' and Allen's first animated film role, and they additionally recorded their lines together to make their characters’ chemistry and interactions realistic. Production Shutdown Animation Music Editing and pre-release Release Marketing Home Media DVD Release Sequels *''Toy Story'' (November 22, 1995) *''Toy Story 2'' (November 19, 1999) *''Toy Story 3'' (June 18, 2010) *''Toy Story 4'' (June 21, 2019) Trivia *It seems the "comatose" state the toys enter when being observed by people is instinctive as Buzz (despite his delusion) always freezes up when Andy plays with him. *This is the only Pixar movie to have only the Walt Disney Pictures logo at the beginning, the Pixar logo first and then the Walt Disney Pictures logo at the ending. *Though when it was re-relased in 2009 in 3D (along side with it's sequel), the Pixar logo appears along with the the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo being replaced with the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo. References External Links *IMDb Profile *Pixar Official Site *Toy Story- Original Movie Official Site Category:Movies Category:1995 Category:Animated Movies Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:CGI Movies Category:Disney Movies Category:Pixar Movies Category:1990s Category:3D Movies Category:Films scored by Randy Newman Category:Joe Ranft Movies Category:Toy Story Movies